Prey for Paradise
by Sahara1256
Summary: 5 years after Kosuna had been left on her own to make a living, and she's really blossomed into a potential power babe. But, there is this notorious Wildfire of the Desert to contend with, or, is she really up for competition or just an heir?
1. Prologue

_**Prey for Paradise**_

  
Prologue

Kosuna woke up to a vicious sandstorm billowing outside her clay stone house. She quickly got up and closed the shutters she installed.

"Ugh! What a wonderful morning this is turning out to be!" The young woman shouted like a grown toddler. Kosuna used to have an apprentice, but he since graduate to bigger and better things in life. He became this big ass body guard for some official in one of the Oasis governments. Since then she has lived by herself in her lonely house. Desert Punk had become a legend across the winds carrying the grains of sand that have witnessed his mercenary finesse, and she had yet to become Kanto's number one power babe.

As far as that position went, there was another bad ass on the block now.

Kosuna went over to her mirror and blew the sand and dust off it with her breath. She started to up pin her long rose pink hair into two messy buns on the side of her head. She slipped her white tank on and then donned her everyday outfit; the long cloak over her black shorts and white shirt. She pulled the hood over her head and then headed into town, braving the storm.

She made it out to the jobs post for mercenaries.

"Sorry Kosuna, nothing in right now. I'd say go grab something to eat and drink at the rest area and then I might have something." The guy behind the counter said. Kosuna sighed.

"Okay…" She mumbled sauntering off with a slump to the rest area. The Machine gun brothers had said their hello's and "how goes it" for the day and she shrugged.

"Same as everyday has been for the past 5 years." She said, as she always did. She got something to eat and drink and leaned back in her seat at the bar and sighed.

"_I remember when it was me and Kanta…we ran this place like it was ours._" She looked around and mumbled; "Now look at it." She saw the machine gun brothers arguing over a dumpling, a couple of tumbleweeds flew by In the dusty streets, vendors fanned themselves as they imagined customers actually coming up to the stands to buy something in this heat. "Its just a ghost town."

She headed back to the jobs post. The guy behind the counter slipped her a piece of paper with a stamp on it.

"I saved it specially for you." He said winking.

"Thank you SO MUCH!" Kosuna squealed and ran back to her house cheerful to look over the new job. Of course soon as she opened it she realized it was a very important and dangerous task because the seal. "From the West Oasis government…" Kosuna muttered aloud. She opened the paper up and read it over.

"Who's Akahana the Wildfire of the Desert?" She asked puzzled. "That's a pretty sexy name by why do they need me to kill her?" She shrugged. "OH WELL JOB IS A JOB HAHAHA BOOYAH!" Kosuna celebrated.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter Two**

Kosuna looked over her instructions one more time.  
"OK…so I have to kill the ring leader of this one gang that has been causing problems in this side of town…" She said to herself in her motel room in the town her job was to be completed. "and her name is the Wildfire of the Desert…Akahana." She added. She got dressed in a pair of pants and her white t-shirt. She slipped her gun into the holster on her ankle and put her hair into the messy buns on the sides of her head. She looked at herself in the dusty mirror and saw the younger her, when she first encountered Kanta. She missed his harsh guidance, but no matter now, he was a thing of the past as far as she could see, and it was her time to shine.  
"This kill is going to earn me well over my debt…" She said smiling maniacally. "I CAN DO THIS!" she stormed out the door ready to rumble.

Kosuna walked into the red light district, rumored to be the casual hang out for this Wildfire of the Desert. She looked around and wondered how a female ring leader would want to bother being in this area, with prostitutes and strip joints. Kosuna entered at least a dozen different bars, strip joints, and clubs before finally reaching one decent looking place.  
"Well…maybe she likes to chill in here…" She grumbled entering the bar, with an old and weathered looking sign on it that read: The Rose-vine, and had a red rose elegantly painted onto it.  
Kosuna took a seat at the nearest bar stool and looked around. She saw a number of different men sitting next to pretty women getting drinks from the bartender. She noticed there was a stage, with a few dancers. These weren't ordinary strippers though, they weren't wearing sexy lingerie, or ripping their clothes off as dollar bills came flying at them, they were wearing very flattering dresses, and it looked like their dances actually were telling a story. Another girl, who had her hair done beautifully and was dressed to kill, was walking around with a rather oversized purse, accepting what looked like any amount of money from the guests watching the show. The audience was predominantly male, but some female had accompanied them. Kosuna watched from afar and was slightly befuddled by the amount of stimulation by the crowd, since it seemed like this particular kind of dancing would leave fellows who lurk around these parts bored to death.

The young woman with the purse had closed it up after making the rounds around the tables and had brought it to a woman who had hair as red as a rose, and dressed in a red dress that appeared as though it could fall off of her at any moment, and was just barely clinging to her moderately large bosom and her curvy baby-bearing hips. The red-head took the purse and nodded at the young woman approvingly and headed to a flight of stairs from across the bars. In that moment as Kosuna watched her sachet up the stairs she realized there was no mistaking it.  
"That was definitely Akahana…" She muttered to herself. She moved slowly from the bar, past the audience, and up the flight of stairs. She took a sharp corner down a hallway. She heard giggling in one room and turned her head in time to see the trail of the red dress that the suspected Akahana was wearing round the corner into a room. Kosuna moved quickly and quietly down to the threshold of the door. She leaned down and retrieved her gun. She burst into the room, gun aimed eye level, only to find no one was standing in front of her in this room. She looked around frantically and before Kosuna knew it she had be swept off her feet and knocked onto her side.

Kosuna aimed her gun behind her, the direction of her attacker, only to come face to face with a long blade.  
"I thought I'd be seeing you here tonight." The young woman said, smirking coyly.

"Ah shaddup and just accept that I'm here to kill and collect on your life." Kosuna cocked the gun. The young woman chuckled lightly.

"You know very well how gravity works. Shoot me and the blade will come down on your jugular and you won't see a dime of that commission." She stated. Kosuna looked a little crestfallen. "Now, I know who you are. It's not hard to see you were Desert Punk's apprentice." She now had a smug look on her face as Kosuna looked absolutely shocked.

"Y-yeah? What of it?" She exclaimed.  
"Nothing of it. Just Desert Punk never had the chance to teach you how to properly track someone down and kill them." Akahana said. "It's ok. It's not your fault he wasn't the right teacher for you." She said sympathetically.  
"What do you mean?" Kosuna asked letting her voice get softer, still holding her gun pointed at Akahana.

"I'm just saying…if you want to be Kanto's number one power babe, you need the right teacher for the job." Akahana added to her already growing speech.

"And what? You think Kanta wasn't cut out to be my master?" Kosuna left a lot of her affection dripping off her words.

"No. I think that he can't teach a girl to be a woman of caliber that she was meant to be. Now if you listen closely, I have an ultimatum for you." Akahana had said, her red hair flowing behind her as the wind came in from the window.

"What kind of ultimatum?" Kosuna inquired.

"The kind where no matter which option you choose your life is going to have a very…drastic change."  
_"Now I see why they call her the Wildfire of the Desert…her eyes and her essence is really telling me that this situation is out of my hands…like a wildfire!" _Kosuna thought nervously.


End file.
